


The Third Wheel

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins decide to spend the night together, but don't expect Roman Reigns to show up uninvited to their little party.





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FORGET TO HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON IF YOURE FOND OF THIS! ♡♥ ;)

After a few weeks of dating, Dean Ambrose thought it was time for their first time, despite Seth Rollins disproving it, but he was able to convince him with lots of eyelash batting, flirting, and of course more intense kissing sessions.

"Why do I ever listen to you?" Seth said, as he held his arm in pain.

"Um, 'cause I know what's fun?" Dean said, giving him a slight shove, "And besides, in a few short weeks you'll get used to my style..." He added, giving him a wink.

Seth didn't say anything back, but just rolled his eyes at him, I mean, who does he think he is, John Cena or something?

Dean then made his way downstairs to pour himself a glass of water, I mean he wants beer, but he does try to keep it classy in the AM.

As he headed for the kitchen, the door began to slowly open, "Oh, sh!t sorry!" Roman shouted, he could just tell by the way that Dean was undressed that he had a "lady friend" over.

"Shhh!" Dean said, he didn't want Seth to come matching down the stairs - they have to keep this thing a secret, "I mean... she's sleeping." He finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, okay, I get it... catch you later, bro." Roman whispered loudly, but just as he was about to turn around to leave, Seth appeared.

"Seth?" Roman said, he doesn't know why in the world he'd be here this late.

"Roman... Dean invited me over for some drinks." Seth said, taking a deep breath.

"And you're still here?" Roman said, eyeing him for some answers.

"Yeah... ya see, Seth lost his car keys, so-" Dean said, before getting interrupted.

"Seth would never lose his car keys..." Roman said, folding his arms, "Okay, what's up?" He added, not leaving until he gets the truth.

"We..." Seth said, before getting interrupted like Dean did.

"Hold on," Roman said, walking over to him, "Look, I know you two have already forgiven me, but..." He walked closer to Seth - he still feels like he needs to kiss him in order for everything to be okay between the three of them.

"What are you doing?" Seth said, backing away from him.

"This..." Roman said, backing him up against the brick wall.

"Ro..." Dean said, shaking his head at the bizarre scene.

Roman then went in for the kiss, but was then sucker punched by Dean from behind, which had him tumbling to the ground in pain.

"You stay away from my boyfriend!" Dean yelled, hovering over him.

"Boyfriend?" Roman said, that confession was worse than the hit.

"Yeah..." Seth said, walking over to help him back up.

"And why?" Roman said, accepting the lending hand.

"Because of the kiss..." Dean said, scratching his head.

"No, what I mean is... why didn't you guys tell me?" Roman said, feeling hurt, 'cause they were supposed to be close like brothers.

"Listen, we're sor-" Seth said, putting his hand on his shoulder just to have him slide it off.

"Be quiet!" Roman shot back, with intensity in his eyes, "Clearly you two lovers don't need me any more... I'm a third wheel... and I'm out!" He finished, shoving past Dean as he left.

"You just had to keep this a secret!" Seth said, pointing his finger in his face, "And to make matters worse, you had us sleeping together before we told our brother." He finished, breaking down in tears before heading upstairs.

Dean was then left with no one to talk to, and nothing to do, until he suddenly remembered a good friend of his, "Jack Daniels..." He thought to himself, he then throw on some clothes, and went down to the liquor store...

**Author's Note:**

> peeps thank you for reading this fanfic! ♡ :D it really does warm my heart up! ♥ :)


End file.
